All Hail the Lemon King!
by RavenpuffsRule
Summary: Probably the weirdest story I've come up with... Anyway, America finds the "Legend of the Lemon King" online, and drags Japan alongside with him to investigate! Warning: Random and Hilarious things will happen soon.


**All Hail the Lemon King!**

In Washington D.C., a very bored country was surfing the web. He had already checked his email, and was sitting at his desk, arms on the top.

"There's nothing to do!" America complained. He stretched out his legs, backing himself up a few feet.

America decided to check his Facebook. How could he have forgotten to?

2 notifications were waiting to be read, and America clicked on the icon to see.

_Hm…here's one from Artie… _America thought as he checked the message.

**Dear America, **

**WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SCONES?! SO YOU THINK PUTTING KITTY LITTER IN THEM IS **_**SUCH **_**A FUNNY JOKE, HUH? YOU WANKER! I SWEAR, THE NEXT TIME YOU COME OVER TO MY HOUSE, I WILL NOT, AND I REPEAT, **_**NOT, **_**LET YOU GO INTO THE KITCHEN! YOU'RE ALMOST AS TERRIBLE AS THAT FROG, FRANCE! **

**Sincerely,**

**The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland**

_Well, that's 'cause they tasted like freakin' petrified couch stuffing! _America thought.

_Meh…I'll just answer that later…_

He then clicked on the other remaining message.

It read:

**The Legend of the Lemon King**

**Only those brave enough to discover the secrets of this legend can help stop his revenge. **

And under the text was a link leading to a website.

_Might as well check it out, I have nothing better to do…_

America clicked the link, and a black page sprang up. A picture of a garden was at the top, and under it was a passage.

**The Legend of LEMON KING:**

**There was once a man who loved lemons, he loved them so much. It was more like an unhealthy obsession, really…He always ate lemons with every single meal that he ate; and he always had a lemon with him at all times.**

**Anyway, one day, he was at his employer's house. The Lemon King was tending to his lemon trees in the backyard. **

**After a half hour of picking lemons from the trees, Lemon King died. Like, right there. On the grass. **

**It is said that his ghost now haunts the house where he died. **

**It's now up to a hero to exterminate the ghost before he causes trouble. **

**To stop the ghost, you have to first find the house in which the Lemon King died. **

**Once you get to the house, investigate the backyard. **

**You must stay two nights at the house. **

**Best of luck.**

"A g-g-ghost?" America said, nervously looking around the room. It was eerily quiet.

America gathered himself up again, and stared at the computer screen.

"Well, it's obviously up to me to stop this ghost before he hurts someone!" America shouted triumphantly.

That's when he noticed one last sentence.

**P.S. You'll need a friend to help you on this mission!**

_Hm…,_thought America,_ who would want to come with me to find a ghost…_

...

America made a list of people who could possibly help him with this mission.

England- No way!

France- Nope.

China- He's mad at me for not paying him back for that dinner last Friday...

Russia- HOLY CRAP, WHY IS HE ON MY LIST?!

Germany- Not a good friend...

Italy- Too babyish...

Japan-

"Say, Japan's a really good friend of mine!" America said cheerfully. "He'll_ have _to come with me!"

America happily got up from his desk chair, and phoned up Japan.

After 3 rings, Japan finally picked up.

"Dude! I got awesome news!" America shouted into the phone.

"Prease do not be so loud, America-san." Japan said at the other end of the receiver.

"But I found this seriously awesome legend!" America shouted again.

"Rearry?" Japan said curiously. "I have heard of these regends" before. They seem interesting."

America grinned. "Yeah, and it's about some guy nicknamed, Lemon King!"

"Werr (Well), that sounds rike an odd name…"

"And I was wondering if you would want to come with me to investigate who this guy is, and stop him!"

"I guess so, since it wourd be imporite to refuse."

America fistpumped the air.

"Awesome, dude! I'll be there in an hour!" America told Japan happily.

"B-but, it takes more time to get here, America-san." Japan tried to tell America.

"Dude, my private jet will get me there fast!" America told his friend before hanging up.

America ran upstairs to his room, passing Tony on the way down.

Once he got to his bedroom, America took a suitcase from his closet, and stuffed any clothes that he could find into it.

"Hey, Tony, I'm going to Japan's house for a while!" America shouted to his alien companion as he sat down on his bulging suitcase.

"Whatever. I'm playing Xbox while you're gone." Tony replied.

…

Finally, after a lot of force, America's suitcase snapped shut, and America lifted it easily.

Taking one last look at his messy room, he remembered something.

"Oh yeah!" America facepalmed. "I need to tell my boss where I'm heading!"

America quickly took out a piece of paper and a pen, and started to write:

**Dear President Obama,**

**Hey! It's Alfred, here, and I'm taking a quick trip to Japan's (or Kiku, as you refer to him sometimes). I'll probably be back in about two days. If I don't come back by then, you should probably search for England…I kinda pulled a prank on him…**

**Anyway, Tony will be taking care of the house...Oh, and before you ask, I told him to not blow up the house again…I'm sure he'll listen this time! **

**~ Alfred F. Jones **

**A.K.A America**

America read the letter over once more.

_It's good enough. _

"See ya later, Tony!" America said.

Tony just ignored his owner; he was too busy playing Zombies on Call of Duty: Black Ops.

America shut the door.

Before leaving the front porch, he stuck the letter onto the front door.

America then ran to his car, opened the trunk, and threw his suitcase in it. America wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"I should probably leave a message too…" America said.

He whipped out his cellphone, and called his boss.

"Hey, Mr. President, it's America…" He started to say, but the President wasn't at the phone.

"Sorry, the person who you are calling is not at the phone currently…Please leave a message at the sound of the tone." The automatic voice said.

America rolled his eyes. The tone beeped.

"Hey, Mr. Obama, Alfred here...I'm going on a quick trip to Kiku's house. I'll be back by Tuesday, okay? Anyway, bye!"

America put his phone back in his pocket, he started to open the car door.

"Wait a sec-" America said.

_Don't I need a camera to record all the cool, strange stuff that's gonna happen? _He thought.

Sighing, America went to the door of his house, and went inside to retrieve the camera.

Luckily, it was right beside his bed, on top of the dresser.

"Thank God I have it!" America said. "Now I can capture some totally awesome stuff on it!"

America ran out the door again.

"Now, let's head to Japan's crib!" America said to himself happily.

He backed out of the driveway slowly, then raced to the airport.


End file.
